


Afectuosamente

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco le escribe una nota "cariñosa" a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afectuosamente

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #14: _"Para las Mentes bien Organizadas, la Muerte es la siguiente Gran Aventura". El Problema es que Nunca Aprendiste a Organizarte_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Algún día se te va a venir abajo este vejestorio al que llamas casa y morirás patéticamente aplastado, Potter. Eres absolutamente desorganizado, irremediablemente tonto (esto es inevitable y ya lo tengo asumido) y sobre todas las cosas, eres un acaparador compulsivo de cosas absurdas e inútiles. ¿Para qué demonios conservas las astillas de la Nimbus? Si es por el valor sentimental, podrías guardarla en un cajón y no ir dejando tus pertenencias al azar, con el riesgo de que se le entierre en el culo a alguien y te maldiga a crucios. 

Te veo en la noche.

Afectuosamente, Draco Malfoy. 

~▣~


End file.
